A Song of Unsung Heroes
by ButcherPete1
Summary: Raymun is a Brother of the Night's Watch, born a Wildling. Aeshynn is a Slave of R'hllor, guardian of the Red Temple of Volantis. Ser Kedrik Wynde is a landed knight sworn to Tywin Lannister. Hear their Points of View as the stories of the books unfold. Featuring other characters, such as Euron Pyke, Walton Snow, Zaphira, and many more.
1. Raymun I

Just a disclaimer, I own nothing, not even Raymun, he was inspired by other characters, George R.R. Martin owns everything.

Raymun awoke at dawn, and sat up in his cell in Hardin's Tower in Castle Black. He looked in the smallchest next to his bed, and chose his clothes. They were all black. He hears lordlings in the Watch mutter complaints about only wearing black attire, but Raymun did not mind, it was not a bad color on him. He dressed quickly, and went to the Common Hall to break his fast. As he walked, he heard the ring of hammer and anvil from the smithy. Donal Noye was hard at work, as usual. Raymun was usually one of the first in the hall, as he was an early riser. He walked to Hobb to get his morning stew.

"Good morrow, Raymun." greeted Hobb. "Good morning," replied Raymun. "Thank you." he added. As he turned to take a seat on one of the benches, he saw Septon Cellador walk in. The Septon seemed drunk already. Cellador gave him a glare before getting his stew. Gods, he hated the Septon. Raymun believed Cellador didn't trust him because he was born a wildling, and still kept the Old Gods of the Forest. Raymun was found alongside his brother Mance Rayder. When Mance deserted, Raymun found himself getting glares from some brothers at the Shadow Tower, but he tried not to let it bother him. Only the Septon ever gave him a hard time at Castle Black.

Raymun sat down and began eating his stew. It wasn't great, but it was hot, and filling, so it was good by Wall standards. Halfway through his meal, another Brother sat down across from him. He looked up, and saw the First Ranger, Benjen. "Good morning, Benjen."

"Good morning, Raymun." replied Benjen. "How is the stew?"

"Filling, and hot."

"Good."

"Any job you need me to do?"

"No, just after we are done eating, we are to see the Old Bear."

"What about?"

"You'll hear it from him. Meet me at his Tower." Benjen stood and left.

Raymun quickly finished his stew and left. As he was leaving, more brothers entered, nodding to him, muttering "Good morning"'s. He nodded to them in response and walked to the Lord Commander's Tower. Raymun wondered what his assignment was, if it was coming from the Old Bear himself. He recieved most of his orders from Marsh, as he was a Steward. Raymun's jobs were mostly gathering firewood, and the occasional hunting, when he had to take over for a sickly Brother.

Raymun saw Benjen waiting for him at the steps of the tower. "Let's go," He said. The two men walked up the steps to the Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont. They entered his apartments.

"Benjen, Raymun," greeted Lord Mormont. "Lord Commander," Replied the two men."Have a seat," Lord Mormont motioned to the chairs in front of his table. Benjen and Raymun sat down, and took the cups of ale that Jeor offered. "So, Raymun, you are probably wondering what is going on."

"Aye, milord."

"King Robert Baratheon is coming north to visit Winterfell, and Benjen is going, to represent us. You are accompanying him."

Raymun was surprised. He had never seen anything in Westeros more south of Mole's Town. "Why me? I'm not a good representation of the Watch, I mean, I'm a wildling!"

"You are also one of our best stewards, and we want all three orders represented. We are sending you, Benjen, and one other Builder, Alf, to Winterfell. You leave tomorrow."

The Old Bear dismissed them, and they left the tower. "I'll go and find Alf, and tell him the news." Said Benjen.

"I will pack some gear, say my goodbyes."

"Alright. Meet me by the gate tomorrow morning, after you break your fast."

They parted ways. Raymun returned to his cells and packed his saddlebags with another pair of clothes, something formal for the feast. After, he went into the forest with other stewards, cutting wood for fires. At the end of the day, he went to supper, sat with his friends, and told them the news.

"You are leaving?" Asked Clydas, a steward who helped Maester Aemon. He seemed to be around 60-years-old.

"Yes, to meet the King!" Raymun remarked.

"A Wildling who meets a king, there's a story!" Said Chett, who worked with Clydas and Aemon.

"I hear the king is a glutton and a drunk," Said Hake. "I hear he only stops eating when he drinks!" The whole table erupted in laughter.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early, I've got a long day tomorrow. See you in the morning." The Stewards said their goodbyes.

The next morning, Raymun ate his stew quickly, and Hobb gave him some food for his journey. "Good travels, Raymun!"

Raymun, Benjen, and Alf then journeyed down the Kingsroad, to Winterfell.


	2. Aeshynn I

This is my second Fan Fiction, and I'm really looking forward to writing this one, I hope you enjoy! Please review with suggestions or comments!

* * *

Aeshynn woke up in his barracks. The morning light was shining through the window, and R'hllor granted yet another day to the world. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and sat up on his cot. The Nightfires lasted long into the night, but it was necessary for the Sun to return. Aeshynn was a Slave of R'hllor, one of the Fiery Hand that guarded the Red Temple of Volantis. He was sold to the temple at birth, and tattooed with the flames on his fifth nameday. He was proud of his service to the Lord of Light, and wished nothing more.

Other temple guards were stirring too. They greeted each other, and changed into their orange robes. They set out to the mess hall, and sat down to a stew of pork, pepper, and bread, washed down with a weak wine. As he ate, he heard the deep voice of his Summer Islander commander, Ko-Mu-Zho. He was called Ko by his comrades.

"All men must die, Aeshynn." Ko said.

Aeshynn turned, regarding the ebony skinned man. "All men must serve, honored one." He replied.

Ko smiled. "Mahaera wishes to see you, very urgent." He said. "You are to come right away." Mahaera was a High Priestess of the Temple.

Aeshynn picked up his bowl and stood, ever dutiful. "Let us go, then." He followed Ko down the benches, and dropped his bowl on the cleaning table, where a servant began to wash it. Ko led him up the many steps, past eight floors, and down the long hallway to the Priestess' apartments. Ko knocked once on the door, and they heard her voice bidding them to enter. Ko opened the door, and the two Slaves walked in.

The Priestess was a gray-haired woman, with a bony body with little flesh. In the room with her was another Red Priestess, with red hair and red eyes, a heart shaped face, and a narrow waist. She wore a ruby around her neck that seemed to glow. She was very beautiful. That made Aeshyn uncomfortable. He was always nervous around women. He had not even lain with one before, though the Temple Prostitutes were available to the Fiery Hand.

Ko and Aeshynn knelt on both knees before the aging Mahaera, until she bid them stand.

"Ko, thank you for bringing him. You may leave." Said the High Priestess.

Ko nodded, turned and left the two Red Priestesses with Aeshynn.

Mahaera looked Aeshynn over. "You are likely wondering why I had you come here."

Aeshynn nodded.

The High Priestess motioned toward the other woman. "This is Melisandre. She is a Priestess of R'hllor from Asshai."

Melisandre smiled, and nodded her head toward Aeshynn. "All men must die."

"All men must serve." Aeshynn replied.

"All men must serve, and that includes you, Aeshynn." Mahaera said. "Melisandre saw in the flames that she would bring a King of Westeros to abandon the false Seven, and embrace the light of the Lord." Aeshynn had heard little of the Sunset Kingdoms. "Another Red Priest, Thoros, had gone there during the Targaryen reign, but was unsuccessful in bringing them to see the light. King Robert has not seen as well, but Melisandre sees the older brother, Stannis Baratheon, as one who would worship our God."

"These are good tidings." Said Aeshynn. More people worshipping R'hllor was always a good thing. Aeshynn had a strong dislike for those who worship false gods.

"They are, and I have something for you to do, as well."

"As you say, so shall I do."

Mahaera smiled. "You may go with Melisandre, to protect her from those who would do her harm, if that is your wish."

That surprised Aeshynn. He has a choice? All his life, he was told where to stand, when to eat, who to arrest. He was not used to this.

"If you do end up going, you will leave the Fiery Hand, forever. You will no longer guard the Temple. We do take care of our own, however. You will be equipped with the armor and weapons that you wish to take, within reason."

"Might I have some time to think?"

"No, the choice must be made here in this room. Do you want to travel to the Seven Kingdoms, or stay as a Temple Guard?"

Aeshynn thought about his life as a warrior of R'hllor. He had no hope to rise high, or be known, but he was content with a purpose, and roof, and two meals a day. Not many had such luxuries. Yet, if he went with this Red Priestess, Melisandre, he would be serving R'hllor even more then he was now, by bringing the Westerosi people to the fold.

Melisandre spoke, after some silence. "What is your wish."

Aeshynn looked at her, and smiled. "I will go."


	3. Kedrik I

Sorry this one took so long, School starting and all, I wanted to get settled.

* * *

The Hand of the King was dead. Kedrik Wynde rode hard to Lannisport. Lord Tywin Lannister had called for him to present himself in Casterly Rock as soon as possible, and as always, the House Wynde obeyed.

Kedrik was a Knight sworn to obey House Lannister in all things. He had a close bond with the House, for he was raised among them. Tywin Lannister was his half-brother, and Kedrik was the bastard of Tytos. Tytos had several mistresses after his wife died, and Kedrik's mother was one of them. Tywin was always ashamed of this, and Kedrik was a constant reminder of his father's dishonor. Tywin, of course, knew it was not Kedrik's fault. In his early life, Kedrik was always drawn to the presence and power of Tywin. Tywin, after becoming Lord of the Westerlands, took Kedrik as a squire, and knighted him after putting down the Tarbek and Reyne Rebellions.

After several days, Kedrik finally reached Lannisport. He rode through the town, looking at the people. All seemed well, everyone in a good mood. He guessed word of Lord Arryn's death was not yet made public.

He reached the gates of the Rock. Kevan was there, waiting.

Kevan walked up to him. "Kedrik, good to see you again, brother."

Kedrik smiled. He loved his brothers. "Good to see you. What did Tywin want? The letter sounded urgent."

"Well, Arryn is dead. We need to know what Robert will be doing. Our brother has summoned a council." The two walked side-by-side to Tywin's apartments. "We had a thought that you might find out what's going on through your... friend, in the capitol."

Kedrik cringed at the word. He had not seen this "friend" in many years, and he knew the implication Kevan was making. "Kevan..." Kedrik said, annoyed.

The lesser lion held up his hands in defence. "Okay, okay. This is between you and Tywin. I wouldn't make you, but, you know Tywin, he wants to know from someone on the council."

They continued walking for a while. "So, how is your wife?"

"Well," said Kevan. "And yours?"

"Very well, thank you." Replied Kedrik.

"We were wondering if you would do us the honor of dining with us tonight."

"I will. Ah, here we are."

They reached Tywin's apartments. "This is where I leave you, I have some matters to attend." He clasped Kedrik's hand. "It's good to have you back, brother." Kevan smiled that warm smile, and walked off. Kedrik turned, and opened the door to the apartments.

There sitting at the table was the great lion lord himself, Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, once and future Hand of the King.

Tywin glanced up at the sound of the door opening. He stood up to greet him. "Brother," he said.

"My lord," replied Kedrik.

Tywin motioned to the vacant chair in front of him. "Sit, please." Kedrik sat. "You obviously know that Jon Arryn is dead."

"Yes, brother."

Tywin poured his half-brother a glass of arbor gold. "We need to know what is happening, what Robert is doing. I tried to get the information from my contact on the council, but the old man did not have anything new to share."

Kedrik took a sip of the wine. Very fine. "So you want me to write to my friend."

Tywin nodded. "I have... looked the other way with your 'activities' in the past, for this sole reason. It may bring dishonor, but it has its uses with a participant in a position so high in court. We need someone to talk. I know it is awkward, you haven't talked since the Greyjoys rebelled. But we _need_ this."

Kedrik looked into his brother's eyes. "Whatever House Lannister needs, Wynde will be there. You know that."

Tywin never smiled, but his pleasure was there to see. "Then we'll start writing." He handed Kedrik a feather pen, and ink pot. And Kedrik began to write.

_To Renly Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End..._


	4. Raymun II

The three Brothers rode into Winterfell after three days' hard ride. It seemed the King was not yet there. Stableboys ran out and tended to their horses. Benjen led the way, striding through the great castle doors with an air of familiarity. A man looked up at the footsteps.

"Benjen!" Said the man.

"Ned!" Smiled the First Ranger. The two came together in a brotherly hug. "It's been a long while!"

"Yes it has," replied Eddard. He noticed the two brothers waiting. "And these men are..?"

"This..." Benjen motioned toward Raymun. "...is Raymun, a Steward of the Night's Watch."

"Good to meet you, Raymun."

"Milord." Said Raymun, bowing his head.

"And this is Alf, a Builder."

"Good to meet you, too, Alf."

"An honor, milord." Said Alf, bowing his head.

"Now, brother, it's been a long ride, might you see us to our rooms?" Asked Benjen.

"Of course, shall we-?"

"Might we have some bread, mayhaps some salt? A drink to wash it down maybe?" Asked Raymun.

"Oh, of course!" Said Eddard, a puzzled look on his face. As he motioned for servants to bring bread, salt, and beer, Benjen gave Raymun a sharp look. Later, after they ate and drank, they were shown to their rooms. Raymun's room was quite large, the largest room he'd seen in his life, and a personal chamber pot, and a clean one, at that.

Raymun heard a sharp rap on the door. "Come in!"

Benjen opened the door, with a dark look on his face. "What was the meaning of the insult to Ned back there? What were you thinking?! You just met the man!"

"Us free folk hold the Guest Right sacred," Said Raymun, "That's how I greet friendly Wildlings, on the occasional foray that I take beyond The Wall."

"That is my brother, though!" Said Benjen. "You should have thought that he wouldn't harm my family in the Watch!"

"I didn't know! The way some of the other brothers talk, Southron nobles can be untrustworthy!"

"The Starks arent Sou-" A sudden realization came over the Ranger's face. "Sometimes I forget you are a wildling..!"

Raymun grinned.

"Okay, just, remember that Ned is honorable."

"Okay." Said Raymun, slightly embarrassed.

Benjen took his leave, and Raymun began to unpack his bags. It would be another week before the King would arrive in Winterfell. After unpacking, he sought out the Castle's Godswood. He felt the need to pray. He asked a servant where it was, and thanked him for the directions.

As he entered the wood, he noticed Eddard kneeling before the heart tree. Raymun knelt by the pool and bowed his head in silence. Eddard stood, and noticed Raymun kneeling. Raymun noticed Eddard had stood up.

"Milord Stark," Greeted Raymun.

"Greetings... Raymun, yes?" Asked Eddard.

"Yes milord." Answered Raymun. "I apologize about earlier, It's just a wildling custom to initiate Guest Right, I didn't know about Southron customs."

"Southron?" Asked Eddard. "But we are in the North."

"Yes, but you are south of the Wall."

"Oh. I suppose it's all about where you are standing." Eddard smiled. "So, you are a Wildling?"

"Aye, my brother was Mance Rayder."

Eddard was surprised. "That is very strange! I remember meeting Mance before he deserted. He was a Ranger, yes?"

"Yes, and a good one. I still miss him. If I have to, though, I will fight him." A sudden feeling of doubt struck Raymun as he was saying this. He felt torn, he wouldn't know what he would do if he and Mance met again.

"Good on you, Raymun." Said Eddard, interrupting his thoughts. "I have to go, preparations to make, but we will talk again. Good day."

"Milord." Said Raymun. Eddard left the godswood, and Raymun knelt before the Heart tree, asking the Gods for guidance. He finished praying, and left the sacred wood. Raymun headed for the practice yard, and saw the Stark sons at the Archery butts. He saw two older boys, likely Jon and Robb. He noticed most of them had auburn hair, and figured them to be the trueborn brood. He figured the dark-haired youth to be the Bastard, Jon Snow. He watched the four boys. The archer let loose an arrow, but missed the target, hitting a barrel. Robb, Jon, and the younger boy all laughed. Robb noticed Raymun watching them.

"Hello there! Are you a Brother with my uncle, Benjen?" Asked Robb.

"Yes, I am Raymun, a Steward." Answered Raymun. "You must be Robb, I've heard a lot about you from Benjen."

Robb smiled. "Yes, I'm Robb, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand. Raymun clasped it in greeting. Robb continued the introductions. He motioned to the other boy that seemed around his age. "This is my brother, Jon Snow."

Raymun smiled and shook his hand. "Good to meet you, Jon."

Jon smiled back as Robb introduced the bowman as Bran. "Hello, Bran." "Nice to meet you Raymun!"

Then Robb introduced the youngest, Rickon. Raymun ruffled his hair. "I'm told all have Direwolves?"

"Yes," answered Robb. "Mine is Grey Wind, because he runs the fastest."

"Mine is Shaggydog!" Shouts Rickon, excited.

"Mine is Ghost, because he's all white, and mute." Said Jon.

"I haven't named mine yet." Said Bran. "But Sansa's is Lady, and Arya's is Nymeria."

Raymun smiled and continued the conversation, giving Bran tips on handling the bow, even sparring with Robb and Jon for a few rounds. After he made his farewells, he went to his rooms for a nap before suppertime came around.


End file.
